


The day we meet again

by NCJVG



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mpreg, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCJVG/pseuds/NCJVG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is living in routine but when suddenly a strange winds blows over the lake what will happen to Merlin's routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin POV

**Author's Note:**

> Well my first fanficition here and a very long time since I had the insperation to write anything.
> 
> This story does not has a beta yet and Englisch is not my native languages so please bekind and enjoy

Merlin walked past the lake like he did every day. Hoping that today was the day that his king would return. The day that Arthur would return would mean that he could finally be able to fulfil his destiny. He longed for the day that he could show Arthur the world. What for influence he had on the world, even if the stories had become legends and was twisted with time passing. That people still believed in his round table, the knights and his morals.

Merlin’s live had become a routine because if he did not have a routine he would think he would go mad. It had been over a thousand years since the day that Arthur had died. Since the day that Arthur had past away to Avalon the little details where slowly slipping from his mind. Now more then a thousand years later he had trouble to remember a lot of Arthur little habits, how he sounded how he laughed with all his body.

When a truck past him on the road next to the lake he was thinking of what he would do when he came home. He simply did not want to go home. His house was filled with things that captured his interested over the years he had lived among the mortals around him.

He had no friends because he could not bear the thought of losing any of them again to old age or to be taken before there time. Will he walked past the lake he decided that it was time to change the way he looked again. It had been too long how he looked at the moment. Tomorrow the old man would move out and a young man would move in. He was walking slowly next to the lake. Merlin had lived besides the lake since the moment that Camelot fell in to ruins. The memory was too painful after all his friends had died or moved away never to be heard off. Merlin could no longer stay in the castle that held so many memories for him but he had no one to share them with.

The small village that had become a small town trough the centuries that Merlin lived there, he could name every family that had lived there over the pas three centuries but he could not remember the way Arthur had smiled.

Merlin had become wary of the world around him he was not sure if he could live on for another millennium to slowly forget everything that was dear to him. He could not think of the day that he would not remember his friends Arthur, Gwen, Leon, Gaius and Gwaine where. Why he would not die no matter how old he would get. Merlin hated that that may happen to him.

He turned right on the road and he moved slowly to his home. All he wanted now was to curl in to his favourite chair with a cup of tea (the best thing that happened for him in the past 400 years) and watch his favourite movie (Lord of the Rings). He simply wanted to be comforted but there was nobody who he would let be so close to let him be comforted because in the end he would have to lose them again.

He opened the door slowly to his small cottage. The walls were made of stone with some tapestries to keep the rooms warm. He had some modern comforts like a little television and running water but mostly the interior reminded him of Camelot. It was the interior where he felt most at home, he could pretend he was still at Camelot and that Arthur could walk in any moment to demand to clean his chainmail.

Merlin chuckled softly little thing like that still made feel good. He slowly made his tea and started the movie.

Slowly Merlin fell a sleep in his chair while the second movie was softly playing in the background. He slept trough the night with happy memories of Camelot.

Merlin did not notice when suddenly a powerful wind picked up around the lake and a blond man was washed a shore.

The man was wearing a chainmail and a blood red cape with a dragon on it. When the police found him he was quickly taken to a hospital. The only thing they could get from the man was:

“Merlin, where is Merlin?”


	2. Arthur POV

Arthur woke up slowly; he did not understand how his rooms could be this bright and more importantly since when was his bed so uncomfortable he should have one of the servants make him a new mattress. He turned to his side and started to think on what had happened to him. When he started to move it began to hurt so he stopped and tried to get comfortable on his back.

He was trying to remember what happened this time, because it was not the first time that he woke up in his chambers not recollecting what happened to him.  
He could remember Merlin, that he was wounded but what happened exactly he could not recall, suddenly he heard an annoying beeping sound. He was going to give Merlin so many chorus because he hated being woken up by any form of sound and his servant knew this.

He started to open his eyes when he released he was not in his own chambers. He started to sit up with some difficulty because the where all sort of things attached to his body and he hurt all over. When suddenly somebody entered the room in a hurry. 

“You should not be sitting up young man” the strange person in a white outfit said to him. “It’s a miracle that the doctors where able to save you. You have been in a coma for almost three weeks since they found you. After such a big operation it is a miracle it only took three weeks for you to wake up, but it is good to see you awake. You are even more handsome now you are awake then when you where asleep.” 

Arthur was definitely confused now. Who was this person and why was she behaving like Gaius or Merlin when he had done something stupid and he did not want to admit it.

“So know you are awake we can finally find out who you are. So what is your name?” the lady in the white outfit was talking way to fast for Arthur’s brain to handle in his confused stated of mind.

“Arthur Pendragon, milady” he said slowly. He could feel the dryness in his mouth. “Would you be so kind to give me some water ma’am?”

The lady was looking at him funny like he was going crazy. “Yes of course I can get you some water.” She slowly walked to the fare side of the room and poured him a glass of water with some strange slender stick in the glass. When she returned to his bedside and presented him with the glass he tried to reach out for the glass but he hardly could lift his arm without a horrible pain shooting through his body. Then suddenly he saw that she was holding the glass closer to his face and saw that the small stick was hollow. Taking a wild guess he suspected that she wanted him to drink trough the stick. My god this was humiliating, it was worse then that one time Merlin had tackled him during training in front of all his knights into the mud. He started to drink slowly from the stick and he was relieved when he got some cooling water in his mouth.  
“So your name is Arthur Pendragon. When we found you on the side of the lake you where asking for a Merlin can you tell me something about him so we can find him for you?”

Arthur looked surprised up the lady in white, because who did not know who he was or for that matter Merlin. “Merlin is my manservant.”  
Okay now that lady really looked funny at him. She slowly moved the glass too the table next to his bed.

“Well now you are awake I will get the doctor so he can check you over. I will start looking for your Merlin. Okay sweetie.”  
Arthur was officially shocked nobody dared to call him sweetie since he was five and he thrown an impressive temper tantrum to a visiting noble when the lady had called him sweetie. He could still feel what is father had done to him after he was send to his room. He had not been capable to sit down for four days after that.

The lady slowly left his room to get this doctor. So Arthur was looking around the room he was staying in. there where all kind of strange thing around the room that he could not even guess what there function was. There was also a large window looking out to what he would thought was another building but it looked so strange all shiny like a mirror.

Then the door of his room opened again and the lady from earlier returned with a man in a long white coat following her in to his room. The doctor he presumed, what a doctor might be he did not know, perhaps he was a physician like Gaius.

“So Arthur, I am happy to see you awake. We were wondering for how long you where going to stay asleep for. My name is doctor Jacob Mendis, I am the doctor that has operated on you.”

The doctor was tall man with a slight tinted skin and friendly hazel eyes. For Arthur he was wearing some strange outfit, a white coat over a blue he guessed shirt with a thin strip of clothe around his neck. The thin cloth remembered him a bit of Merlin strange necktie. 

“So Darcy here tells me your name is Arthur Pendragon.” Doctor Mendis pointed at the lady that he first saw when he woke up. “She also told me that this Merlin you where asking for is your manservant.” Slowly the doctor moved his arms around as if to see how much pain it was causing Arthur. Arthur was relieved that is was not that much pain but he still felt a slight discomforted through his body. 

“Merlin is not just my manservant, he is my friend, my closes confidant. I know, I can trust Merlin with my live.” He suddenly wanted to move away that doctor person was now pushing on his ribs and stomach and it hurt like hell but he was a king he did not show pain.

“Do you know his phone number or is address so we can contact him. He must be really worried about you.”   
The doctor moved away as if he was finished checking everything and was now writing down, or Arthur thought he was writing down something he had never seen such a strange quill.   
He was also confused what was a phone number or an address. His confusion must have been clear on his face because the doctor started to talk again.

“Maybe instead you can tell me how he looks. It is not uncommon for people who have been in a coma as long as you, not to remember everything right away. Memory loss is not uncommon symptom.” Arthur was getting more confused by the moment, memory loss, he never had memory loss before okay he may not remember every time he got injured. But that was not the point

“Merlin is tall, taller then I am but not that much and really skinny. He has dark hair and the most ridiculous ears. His eyes are blue and he always has a ridiculous scarf around his neck.”

Doctor Mendis was slowly nodding his head while he was writing everything down with that strange quill of his. 

Suddenly Arthur saw a familiar figure walk past his room and he had to look again because he was so surprised to see that face with such strange clothes. He started to move out of his bed to follow the person walking past his room. Doctor Mendis and Darcy pushed him quickly back into his bed.  
It could only be one person and he really needed to talk with him to make sense of every thing around him in this strange room and these people with the strange way the were looking at him.

“Merlin, MERLIN wait”

When suddenly the person turned and he saw two very surprised blue eyes looking straight in too his own eyes. He suddenly saw tears forming in the blue eyes of his friend.

“Arthur” he heard his friend whisper softly when he suddenly bolted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter. Hope you liked it, i already started on the third chapter so stay with me.
> 
> Comments are always welcome but please no flames English is still not my native language. If you have any tips on my writing style they are read and I will try and better my writing style


	3. Merlin POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks before Arthur wakes up

-Three weeks earlier-

Merlin woke up slowly. He realised that he had fallen asleep in his chair again because he could feel every bloody joint in his body ache up. Best then to chance is appearance as soon as possible. He knew from experience that else he would stiff the rest of the day.  
He started to rise from his chair and walked slowly from his living room towards the kitchen. He knew he could not change the way he looked on an empty stomach. He had tried that ones. He had blackout for a couple of hours and woke up with a horrible headache, so he never did that again.

He slowly took a pan from the pantry and put the pan on the stove. He then turned to his fridge and grabbed some eggs and a sausages links. When the pan had heated up above the stove he put everything in the heated pan. While he was waiting for everything to fry he made some toast to eat make sure he had enough to eat to fuel his magic to make the change in appearance.  
When his breakfast was ready he put his plate on the small bar in his kitchen and he raised his hand to summon the newspaper too him. When the paper fell in his hand he started to eat his breakfast.  
There was noting new in the papers, political scandal after scandal, news of wars around the world. He sighed softly the world truly was slowly turning mad. He was slowly reading the paper while eating his breakfast.   
Merlin did not see a small article in the lower part on the page of the local news about a man found in the lake seriously wounded. 

When Merlin was finished with his breakfast he walked towards his bedroom and he send with a wave of his hand his dishes to the sink to rinse it self. In his bedroom Merlin moved towards his bookcase where he kept the few magical books he was capable to save from Camelot’s secret library. He picked the book that held the most value to him. It was the book that Gaius had given to him the first week he moved in with the old court physician. Merlin smiled softly when he moved the pages to find the correct spell. He chuckled softly when he moved past spells he had used to save Arthur from one of his many adventures (or miss adventures).

He moved to the correct page and slowly started to mutter the spell. Merlin could feel the changes happen to him. He felt capable to stand a little straighter and his joint suddenly stopped aching. Merlin was a little wobbly the moment the spell had finished. That always happened to him because he always had the spell up for to long and it would drain him magically when he reversed it.   
After the spell had finished he also did a quick confusing spell on the town so nobody questioned the sudden appearance of a young man and the old man’s disappearance. 

Merlin did a quick check over in the mirror when he walked into the bathroom that was next to his bedroom. He undressed and hopped into a hot shower. While shampooing his hair he decided that he would make a quick round about the lake and do some grocery shopping, maybe even find some place to volunteer. He always tried to do stuff around town when he was ‘young’ again. Mostly because he had too much energy and it kept in loop of what was going around in town and the gossip. Besides it also filled his time a bit more now he could move faster again not to leave holes in his routine.  
Merlin hated to have free time in his routine.

Now he was finished with his shower he moved towards his wardrobe to select his outfit for the day. He smiled softly his clothing was a bit old fashioned but he would make do. He dressed him in a pair of jeans; an old shirt from the seventies and a leather jacket that he believed was from the late forties. When he slipped in to his convers ready to walk towards the lake he quickly snatch his satchel.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The walk around the lake was peaceful not many people where already around. The people that where greeted him friendly and with a look of confusion because he was a new face after all. Merlin was happy it was a beautiful day and he was looking forward to a new challenge.   
When he walked towards the grocery he walked past the local hospital. He was surprised by the amount of press around the main entrance. Merlin slowed his walking pace and he started to think. Maybe he should volunteer in the hospital. He always had enjoyed helping Gaius even if he always tired because he also had to do way to many chorus for Arthur, the prat.

With his mind made up he walked towards the main entrance towards the reception area. Where a lady was sitting with brown hair twisted into a bun on top of her head. He put on his best smile while walking towards the woman. She looked a bit stressed out but when she spotted him she looked a bit concerned.  
“How can I help you young man?” the lady asked Merlin when he was standing in front of her desk.   
“I was wondering if there is some where I can sign up as a volunteer?” Merlin asked with his best smile on his face. Gwen always used to tell him that he could make any person do anything when he smiled at them like this.  
“Oh good you are not here for our mystery John Doe. All morning there are people calling hoping to get some information out of me and also that horrible press will not leave alone.”  
Merlin was a bit confused a mystery John Doe. It probably would not be Arthur any way. He had not felt any magic come from the lake yesterday or today when he had walked past it not when he left the lake to tell the queen what had happened to her husband.  
“Well to tell you the truth I did not even know there was anybody found, but I am very interested to do some volunteering.” Merlin answered honestly.  
“If you got a moment I will call someone who may be able to help you, what is you name young man?”  
“Merlin Emrys.” 

The lady picked the phone on the desk and made a quick call to this person. Merlin turned around to look around the central hall. He saw some couple walking along happily the lady defiantly pregnant. He also saw an elderly couple walking side-by-side supporting each other looking very content to be still together.

The lady behind the desk gently disrupted his train of thought. “You can take the elevator to third floor a man by the name of David Olson. He will talk with you about the possibilities for your wish to volunteer.”  
“Thank you for your help. Have a nice day and good luck with all the people who want to know about your John Doe.”

So Merlin walked towards the elevators and waited for an elevator to arrive to take him too the third floor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Merlin moved out of the elevator he saw a small portly man standing.  
“Mister Olson? Hello my name is Merlin Emrys. How kind of you to meet me at such short notice.”  
“We are always happy when people are willing to volunteer in the hospital. Especially when it is such a young lad as yourself.”  
Merlin smiled at that last statement if mister Olson only knew.  
“Please follow me we will talk in my office.”

When they entered mister Olson’s office Merlin saw he relative large office with a lot of filling cabinets, but still the office had a happy and comfy vibe going on.  
“Please take a seat mister Emrys.” Mister Olson told Merlin while pointing to a chair opposite of the desk facing the large window overlooking the hospital garden.  
“Please Merlin, mister Emrys was my grandfather.” Merlin said kindly while taking his seat.  
“Well Merlin as you can understand I am wondering what such a young man as yourself would want to volunteer in a hospital. It is more logical that you would be in college and partying. Not that I am not happy that you are here of course.” Mister Olson started of.  
“Why won’t you tell me something about yourself and why you want to volunteer here in this hospital?”

“My name is Merlin Emrys I am twenty-four years old. I just moved here. My grandfather passed away recently and I inherited his cottage by the lake. Most of my live I have lived with my uncle how was a physician in a small village near Belfast. As long as I can remember I have helped him around in his small clinic and always have enjoyed it. So since I moved here with no real idea what I want do with my live, but I just knew that I wanted to help around in the community.”  
Merlin was of course not completely honest but it was as close to truth he was ever going to get.   
“So you say you have helped around you uncle’s clinic. So why did never go to nursing school or become a doctor your self?”  
“I guess I never really thought about it to be honest. It never came up and then I got this house here and lot of things have changed since then. It was just normal to help around you know, with making appointments and making sure that my uncle got to all his appointments on time.”

“I can understand that laddie, so it not that I do not like you coming to volunteer here but recently some of my nursing staff had to leave because of retirement and children. So we at the hospital have some spots for nursing training. The hospital will also pay for all your books and college fees. I personally think you would be think you would be an ideal candidate. Specially because you used to help your uncle around.”

Merlin was shocked. He was not looking for a job but it would be nice to have a job again and be under the people again. He knew it was going to hard in the end but it also would be so rewarding.

“I do not need answer wright away. How about I give you some information about the program and you give me call about your decision. Even if you do not want to follow our training course you are welcome to volunteer. I will not judge you no matter what choice you are going to make.”

Merlin was defiantly going to think about it this. A nurse he could almost picture him self, walking around helping people and what not. This would be better to take his mind of Arthur and his return then his current routine.   
“Well mister Olson I am honoured that you would think I would be suited for that. I indeed would like a day to think about it, but I really like the opportunity you are willing to give me.”

“How about I go with you about the details a bit of what the training will entail and you will call me in a couple of days.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Merlin’s head was spinning. He got so much information of mister Olson and in what for opportunities he would be given in the hospital. He was slowly making his way towards the elevators to get his grocery shopping done. When he walked past a room where some nurses where gathered at window where what looked like a man was sleeping.

“Poor man, they don’t have any idea who he is.”  
“He is defiantly handsome look at that body, I would not mind giving him a sponge bath.”

While Merlin walked pasted the nurses he heard them giggle. That must be that John Doe where the lady in at the reception was talking about. Well at least he would be taken care of if he heard the nurses correctly.  
He quickly entered the elevator down and while walking out of the hospital in to the sunshine Merlin released it had been some time since had felt this way.   
He would call it happy or maybe giddy. 

Merlin was pretty sure that he was going to take the job. He then moved towards the grocery store to get some food and other essentials for the next couple of days. 

Merlin was so lost in his thoughts that he missed news special about the man found in the lake just when they showed a picture of the man that was found Merlin turned his head to a car alarm that was making a horrible noise close by.

Merlin just missed that his best friend, king and destiny was found on the shoreline of the lake where it was told he would rice fromt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. The fourth chapter is in the making.


	4. Merlin POV

It had been three weeks that Merlin had that conversation with mister Olson. That instead of the volunteer job he would become a nurse. After returning home he it was already to late call mister Olson back. So that night he did not turn on the telly and had read all the information that he had received. More he had read that night the more he wanted to do it. So the next morning he had called back to the hospital.

So the next week he had returned to the hospital, signed his contract, got his schedule and books. When he got home he started to read in his new books. He was fascinated by all this new knowledge.

Last night he had hardly slept, because of the excitement of starting his first day on the hospital. When he got dressed in his new uniform he slowly moved his hands across his chest. He felt the sturdy fabric of his uniform and suddenly he remembered the first day he had helped Gaius delivering his potions.   
He smiled, that day he had been such a mumbling fool it had been a miracle that noting huge had happened. 

It was still early in the morning he would have to get just to that because all the students would have class early in the morning and then help around in the afternoon on the ward they where assigned for that period. Today they would here on which ward they were going to work.  
Merlin hoped that it was not the maternity ward because he was rubbish with babies. He could remember a time they had put a baby in his arms and it started to cry like Merlin was murdering it. Gaius had looked very cross and Gwen had quickly taken the baby from him.

When Merlin moved for the front door. He quickly grabbed his keys and jacket. Today was also the first day he was going to take his new bike to the hospital. When he decided to take the job in the hospital. He also decided to buy a bike cycle because if he was going to take his heavy books with him he was not going to carry them.   
He already could feel his back aching form the weight.

So when he strapped his book bag on his bike and he pulled his jacket tighter around him. The air still held that morning chill but it still promised to be a lovely day today.  
He then moved to get on his bike when one of his neighbours waved at him. Merlin waved back and got on his bike and rode away in the direction of the hospital. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Merlin arrived at the hospital he put away his bike on the assigned place for the personal. He saw other people arrive to start there shifts and maybe some of them where his fellow students. He lifted his bag from the back of his bike and moved to the personal entrance. When he entered the building he moved towards the room he had been directed to by mister Olson when they had their second conversation about the classes and what was expected of him in the program. Mister Olson even had shown him the room so as he moved into the room he knew what expect. It was an airy room with a large window looking over the parking lot with some green surrounding the lot. The room was filled with tables and chair, it was arranged as a classroom. There already some people in the room. They al looked up from there conversation and looked pleased to see him. 

“Hello are you also starting the training today” one of the woman’s ask him.   
The woman had dark skin, dark eyes and had long curly hair. Merlin was surprised she looked a little like Gwen but there was enough difference to not be a mirror images. 

“Yes, I am Merlin. I hope I’m not to late.”  
“Nope wright on time” another person says. Merlin didn’t see who had said it but he moves towards one of the table to set down his stuff.

As he puts his books on his table, his notebook and a pen he looks around the room. He takes in the other people in the room. There was the woman with the dark skin, and five other women; there is also one other male. Merlin is at least pleased he his not the only male.  
He looked at the clock on the wall he was five minutes early, good.

Suddenly the door swung open and mister Olson walks into to the room. Merlin looked up like the rest of the room.  
“Welcome future nurses.” Mister Olson says jolly. “I will not be giving your classes I am just here to welcome you all to our hospital. I hope you all will enjoy your training and that you will like working for us.”

Merlin likes that mister Olson comes to welcome them to there training.   
“To introduce your main instructor will be this lovely lad, Gwaine Johnson.”  
Merlin takes a quick breath through his teeth when he sees the instructor with the face. It can’t be, it cannot be Gwaine and yet he is standing in front of him, the same smiling face, longish hair and slight stubble on his cheek.

It really was Gwaine impossible but that could mean that Arthur may not rise from the lake but he may be reborn. Merlin’s mind is spinning with this news, but wright now he needs to focus on his class. He needed to over think this when he got home, really think.

“Welcome future nurses and welcome in the hospital of Saint Agatha” Gwaine told the class joyfully. “Today I will explain what will happen during this coming year of training and you will be assigned a ward and personal instructor. Then in the afternoon you will have a tour of the hospital and especially the ward where you will work the next 10 weeks. You are always welcome to ask any questions but I will have the wright to not always have to answer the really personal questions.” Gwaine ended that last sentence with a wink to the woman in the room and strangely a very toothy grin to Merlin. 

When suddenly the door slammed open and a very bulky figure stepped through the door. Merlin would recognise that figure everywhere, Percy.

“Percival come in your are just in time for the first demonstration for the newbies.”

Merlin felt dread forming in his stomach because he remembered the glint in Gwaine eyes. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Merlin was aching all over. He was sure that Gwaine was picking him on purpose because for almost every demonstration he was picked. All of which where how to restrain a patient and of course Merlin was the patient. 

His classmates must also have noticed it because after the fourth pick the where looking at him with pitying looks. He was at least glad he got the critical care ward for his first ten weeks. He already met his instructor a nice lady called Darcy Lewis and the hit it of immediately. She was just so sassy that he found here hilarious..

Merlin was sitting outside to eat his lunch and to think of all the things that he discovered today with some form of reincarnated Gwaine and Percy. He was going to need to meditate over that when he gets home. So much information and it was such a shock to be faced with his friends after such a long time.

Merlin slowly got up and slowly walks towards the ward where he was going to started his first on hand training. He was starting to forget the strangeness of this morning and focused on the task a head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Merlin was walking around the ward searching for Darcy. One of the other nurses had told Merlin that she was with a patient. Merlin was walking around when he suddenly heard his name being called. Well that must be Darcy he thought and he slowly turned around when suddenly he saw a pair of blue eyes he never truly believed that he would see again. 

As suddenly as he heard his name being called again he bolted away. To where he did not know but he had to get away from those blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everybody that is thinking it: yes that is Darcy from the marvel universe because she is to hilarious not to be in this fic. She going to be the sassy godmother of reason. Yead Sassy godmother of reason he does not love those.
> 
> But anyway I hope you all will enjoy


	5. Part 5

Arthur was confused, why did Merlin run. Why could he not talk to him, greet him with that goofy smile of his? Arthur was pretty sure he never saw Merlin that white which is pretty impressive giving how pale Merlin is. Why did Merlin look like he saw a ghost? 

“Don’t worry sweetie, I will go get Merlin for you and you two will have a nice chat.” Darcy told him as she moved towards the door. When she walked out of the room she gave him two thumbs up and a big flashy smile.   
“Well that went quicker then I suspected in finding your friend.” Doctor Mendis said to him. 

Doctor Mendis slowly made Arthur lie down again and started to check his bandage to make sure that he did not open any of his wounds. 

Arthur’s head was in turmoil. He slowly started to develop a headache, the special kind that only Merlin could provoke him to have. He just wanted to rest for a bit maybe ask the doctor to close the curtains for a bit to so the sun would stop shining in his face. And maybe, just maybe he wanted to cry for a bit because of the reaction he got from Merlin. But that option was only possible if all the curtains where closed around him. 

He never really talked about it but Merlin was the only person he every really cared for even more then he had ever cared for Gwen. Which was strange because he had believed he had loved Gwen. Arthur never really got to explore the feelings he had for Merlin, mostly the knowledge that no matter what he never could be with Merlin. Not only because he was a servant but mostly of his gender. He could never marry a male he had needed an heir. So he had chosen someone how came the closed to Merlin and was a female and which he know would do Camelot a lot of good after everything his father had done to the kingdom. That his people would thrive under a person he knew would stay loyal to him and all the ideas he had, he had know that Gwen was a good option for that even if he hoped for Merlin to take that place beside him. 

Just recently he had wanted to remove all the laws that prohibited the use of magic. Because he was pretty sure that his manservant/best friend/(love of his life) was magical. No person could have that much luck when dealing with magical creatures and the druids. Who always strangely turned up when everything was save again mostly very suddenly and very, what looked, magical solutions. Trees just did not loose thick healthy branches and rocks just suddenly moving, a bad guy being knocked out with what seemed noting. The only consistence in these situations was Merlin. he was not that stupid as his manservant like to think of him. 

Arthur was getting drowse, a normal reaction to one of his Merlin headache. He saw that the doctor had closed the curtains around his bed.   
He hoped when he would wake up that Merlin would be there and he could explain all the strange things around him.   
Arthur snuggled further in his blanket he did not notice the strange look on the doctor’s face. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

Doctor Mendis was looking down he knew the moment Arthur was rolled in his ward who it was. He always had wondered if the memories that he had from an early age where real. Until that day, the day they brought king Arthur to his care. The irony was not lost on him the person that had killed him was now in his care to save. Oh how he longed for this day even if he was not sure if the memories where real.  
The once and future king was going to suffer just like he had suffered. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

Merlin was confused how was it that Arthur was back. He was so sure that he was going to feel the magic of Avalon shift. Think Merlin, think when was he so tired that he would not have noticed it. 

He was slowly starting to hyperventilate when he felt a cool hand on his face. He looked down towards Darcy. He looked in those blue eyes and only saw kindness. 

“Hey Merlin, are you ok? Because you don’t look ok, do need to go to the emergence room. That would be story to tell the grandkids. On my first day of training I met an old friend, starting to hyperventilate and had to go to the emergence room.” 

Merlin smiled at the kind nurse. He felt a lot better when she had put it like that. 

He took a shaky breath and looked towards the lake. 

“It is just that I never expected to see Arthur again. He disappeared so long ago and I guess I just gave up hope. I of course always hoped that he would come back but you know you just give up after some time.” Merlin sighed and looked towards the lake. He just did not know what to do now. 

He had always thought that it would be very climatic but right now it is was a bit anticlimactic. Ok maybe his panic attack was not so anticlimactic but he just always thought he would be there for Arthur when he would be revivified from the lake. 

“I don’t know if he still the same I defiantly not the same person as I was when he went missing. I hope that we could reconnect but if he is still the same person that he was before everything happened he will call me an idot and slap the back of my head.” Merlin looked at the woman next to him. She had a gently smile on her face 

“You really did not know he had returned did you?” Darcy said softly. Merlin shook his head. 

“No I did not know that but it is great that he is back it just really sudden that it all happened. I especially did not suspect he would find me before I found him.” Merlin let out a soft laugh. “He is just such an idiot, but he has such a big heart. I will warn you before he leaves this hospital you will either hate him for his idiocy or love him for it.” 

“Well then all the more reason to go to him talk to him. I will tell everyone that you are helping around and keeping him company as he just woke up from his horrible injuries.” 

Merlin really liked this nurse. He hoped that they would become good friends with her because she reminded him a bit of Morgana before she became evil. He had really liked Morgana before she became this sorceress that wanted to revenge her sister and take over Camelot. He also blamed here for the death of Arthur but all those negative emotions where getting him down. He should be happy he was going to see his best friend for the first time in over 1500 years and he suddenly walked with a light spring in his step. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

Arthur woke up suddenly when he felt someone touch his hand. when he looked toward that area of his body he suddenly realized it was Merlin touching his hand. Merlin had not noticed he was awake so he took some time to really observer him. 

He had not changed that much in the way looked but there was defiantly something different about Merlin. It was the air that hang around Merlin that had changed. He may not look any different but the way he carried was different then he remembered him to be. Arthur kept looking at Merlin when he suddenly realized that Merlin had been crying he always got these red rims under his eyes. He remembered many times when Merlin had those red rims under his eyes and every time Arthur had wanted that Merlin had come to him with his worries because he always had tried to be truthful with Merlin as much he could. 

Then Merlin looked at him and he started to smile like he had not seen him for some time. 

"You're awake. I did aspect to ever see you again Arthur. It has been over 1500 years since the last time I saw you." 

Wait did Merlin just more then 1500 YEARS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but here is the next chapter I hope you all will like it. And I am working on a new chapter as we speak.


End file.
